


Realization

by yakisoba13



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Aliens, Angels, Crack AU, Demons, Fluff, Humor, M/M, aliens angels demons oh my, demi gods, poor kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai lives in a fairly nice apartment in Tokyo. His moderately wealthy parents help him out with rent, while he funds any hobbies with a part-time job working odd hours at a konbini near his place. Well, he would spend his money if he actually had any hobbies. He does nothing and has no friends, until four strangers force their way into his mundane life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO THIS IS A CRACK FIC. I'm back after over a month of not writing. Did you miss me? I didn't miss me personally, but I did miss writing. This entire plot was born from a concept that I created with Reida my best friend aka the Heresy Police (or dimskies). Just wanted to make it clear that this is a funny story and it's not really serious ://// but it is seriously funny *insert dad joke winks here*

Kai knew there was something off with the dude. First of all, he was tall. Awkwardly so. It was almost like he didn’t know what to do with his arms and legs. Secondly, he had a blank stare on his face- like, no emotion at all. Third, his clothes were strange. Make no mistake- Kai was definitely not some master of fashion or even considered himself very apt in that department, but the clothes were all grey, thin, and seemed to shimmer slightly. Like a strange, grey, prison jumpsuit.

 

“Can I help you, sir?” Kai finally asked. The man had been staring at the same row of snacks for about 24 minutes, and Kai wasn’t exactly sure if he had blinked at all during that period. The man turned to look at him, and blinked slowly.

 

“Help?” He replied, his voice eerily deep and disconnected. Kai tried his best not to frown or react weirdly- the guy was weird enough for the both of them. 

 

“Yes. Are you looking for any snack in particular?” Kai asked again.

 

“.... What do angels eat?” Asked the man.

 

“U-uhm, what?” Kai stammered and tilted his head, trying his hardest- desperately trying, to not frown at him. “Angels?” 

 

The man nodded at him slowly. Kai tried to think of what the dude could have possibly meant.  _ Angel... Like a girl? _

 

“Well, this snack is really popular with girls.” Kai picked up a limited sakura-season-only snack and handed it to him. 

 

“I see.” Said the man. He grabbed four more, then paused, and grabbed a bag of rice crackers. “Here.” He said, handing him a 5000 yen note. 

 

“Wait, please let me give you your change firs-”

 

But the weird man was gone out the door before Kai could even make his way behind the counter. 

 

“What the-” Kai muttered. He rang the items up anyway and put the change to the side in an envelope in case the weirdo returned, which he hoped he didn’t. 

 

“Hey-” He called to the manager on duty behind the staff door. “Someone left their change here. What do I do?”

 

“If they don’t come back for it by the end of your shift, just take it.” 

 

Kai nodded, shrugging. He looked at the clock. Only two hours left. It was almost 2am. 

 

“Two hours, I can do this.” He cheered himself on, loosening his shoulders. It was slow as usual for a late night/early morning shift. Unfortunately, the weirdos did come in at night...

 

* * *

 

“Thanks for your work!” Trailed out of the  _ konbini _ after Kai as he left. He waved to the girl who was taking over the shift and he yawned as he walked home. The sky wasn’t close to beginning to lighten up, so the street lamps were still on. A few people were walking, some running just before they had to go to work. A garbage truck was making it’s way down the street picking up the trash. Another yawn fell from Kai’s mouth as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. 

 

He heard a few birds calling to each other and sighed. He would have to sleep with earplugs in. Unlocking the door, he stepped into the  _ genkan _ and froze immediately.

 

The weirdo was sitting cross-legged in the hallway, eating chips. Kai flung his body back against his door in fright, swearing when he saw him. 

 

“Angels do eat this.” Said the weirdo.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Kai shouted, his fists coming up to protect him in case the weirdo would try anything.

 

“He needs to sleep. You’re too lo-” The man stopped talking abruptly, stood up (at which Kai flinched), and walked down the hallway to the living room. Kai followed him with an umbrella snatched from the closet, fumbling with his phone.

 

He entered the living room and froze, again.

 

Laying on his couch was.... A man with wings? And he was waking up.

 

“You were too loud.” The weirdo said.

 

“What are you doing in my house???” Kai shouted again. This startled the man on the couch, who sat up, rubbing his eyes and blond hair. “Who are you? How did you get in?” 

 

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to sleep after eating.” Said the blond one.

“He’s lost a lot of energy.” Said the first weirdo. He turned to look at Kai. “You’re very rude.”

 

“I’m rude?” Kai scoffed, his mouth dropping open. “How did you get in here? Why do you have wings on?” 

 

“Wings? You can see them?” Asked the blond who stood up, looking extremely excited. “You can see them?”

 

“Of course I can see them!” Kai retorted, holding up his umbrella like a sword. “You’re dropping feathers all over my living room floor!”

 

“He can see them! He can see them!” As the second weirdo jumped up and down, more feathers dropped onto the floor. Suddenly, he sat back down, breathing hard. “Uruha, I still can’t do much more.” 

 

“I know.” Said the one apparently named Uruha.

 

“I’m calling the police.” Kai announced, pulling out his cell phone. Suddenly Uruha was standing next to him, a lot closer than he had been. Kai’s phone was out of his hand and in Uruha’s in a split second.

 

“He needs rest. You are very rude still.” He said.

 

Kai squawked and jumped back. 

 

“Get away!” He brandished his umbrella. Uruha merely leaned to the side and avoided being whacked. “Are you crazy people going to try and kill me?”

 

“Oh no!” The man with the weird wings stood up and tried to placate Kai. “I think we’ve been the rude ones, Uruha.”

 

Uruha just looked at Kai with a blank stare.

 

“My name is Reita. I’m from Heaven and this is Uruha. He helped me down to earth in his spaceship.” Reita said. He said it simply and smiled at Kai.

 

By that point Kai’s heart was beating so fast that he simply fainted.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t understand how he can see my wings. Humans shouldn’t see them in their full form. Even my feathers are invisible. It doesn’t make sense.”

 

“He’s very rude.”

 

“You keep saying that, but he helped you earlier. I think that’s kind of him.”

 

“He’s rude.”

 

“Stop saying that, Uruha.”

 

“I’m tired of looking at him. I’m going out.”

 

“Can you get more chips please?”

 

“I don’t have anymore money. Give me his wallet.”

 

“Oh, okay. Do you think he’ll mind?”

 

“I do not care.”

 

* * *

 

_ Who the hell is Uruha... And why is this guy wearing wings? _ Kai rubbed his head as he sat up from his bed. “What a weird dream.” 

 

“Hi!” 

 

Kai screamed at the top of his lungs and fell from his bed, nearly frightened to death as he saw Reita perched at the end of his bed frame, crouched on it, his wings folded neatly behind him.

 

“W-w-wh-wha-wha-wh-what are you are doing here?” Kai panted. “You’re not real!”

 

“I am! You are the one who doesn’t seem real.” Reita chuckled. “You can see my wings. I’ve never heard of a human before who can see my true wings. That’s amazing! You’re so cool!”

 

Kai made a face at the compliment.

 

“This is weird. I’m calling the police.” He looked for his phone. “Where is my phone?”

 

“Uruha has it. He said he would call me if he needed to. Although... I’m not exactly sure what he means by that.” Reita tilted his head. “How do phones work? Are small people trapped inside?”

 

Kai stared at him for a long, long while.

 

“Wow, whatever it is that you’re on is really strong, huh?” He said.

 

“This bed is sturdy, yes, but how do phones work?” Reita repeated his question.

 

“I can’t believe this.” Kai got out of his bed and headed towards his laptop in the living room.

 

“Can you email the police?” He muttered to himself. “At least they haven’t tried to attack me yet.” 

 

“Who is the police? You’ve mentioned him a few times.” Reita asked, following him with light footsteps. 

 

“They’re going to come put you in jail for breaking and entering.” Kai said over his shoulder.

 

“What is jail?”

 

“Hell.”

 

Reita began to laugh. 

 

“That won’t happen then. I can’t go to Hell. I am an angel.” He was chuckling as he followed Kai and even sat down next to him on the couch.

 

“I’m sure you are.” Kai muttered. He opened his laptop and googled ‘can i email the police in the event of an emergency’. 

 

“What is this?” Reita reached out to touch the screen. Kai slapped his hand away. 

 

“This is a computer.” He smacked Reita’s hand away again. “Don’t touch it.”

 

“Wow, is this your alphabet?” Reita leaned in close. “I only learned how to speak Japanese a few hours ago. I cannot read it yet.” One of his wings bumped Kai in the face.

 

“What the fuck?” Kai pushed what he thought was feathers and plastic away from him until he touched it, and felt the warmth, the skin beneath the features, and even a strange pulsing coming from the thing. He saw Reita’s shirt essentially had the entire back cut out of it, shoddily done, and saw where the wing was attached.

 

“What the fuck?!” He shouted, scrambling to get away. 

 

“What is wrong?” Reita asked, looking startled.

 

“Yo-yo-you-you-you have w-w-w-wings!” 

 

“I know, I told you this.” Reita laughed.

 

“Are you some kind of X-men?” Kai asked, shocked.

 

“I’m not sure what that is, but I’m an angel. I also told you this before.” Reita laughed again. “You say really funny things  _ and _ you can see my wings. You’re really great! Are other humans as funny as you are?”

 

Kai spluttered in pure shock and amazement as he watched Reita readjust himself and his wings settled, feathers puffing out and then smoothing back down.

 

“They’re really real.” He whispered.

 

“I’m back.” Came the sudden, deadpanned voice of Uruha behind him.

 

“Oh Jesus!” Kai spat, scared out of his wits.

 

“Chips!” Reita crowed and leapt towards Uruha, his wings opening slightly. Wind ruffled Kai’s black hair as Reita floated over him and towards the weirdo.

 

“What the fuck?” The black haired man whispered to himself.

 

* * *

 

“Wow! Kai, your cooking is amazing!” Reita said through a mouth full of food.

 

“If you’re an actual angel-” Kai ignored the compliment and looked from Reita to Uruha. “Are you an angel too?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then what are you?”

 

“I am Uruha.” Uruha answered, placing a hand on his chest. 

 

“What the hell?” Kai whispered. 

 

“He’s an.... Uhm... An........” Reita struggled with the word for a few minutes. “Alien! Humans call Uruha and his kind aliens.”

 

“... I just...” Kai looked from both of them to his food and put his head in his hands.

 

“Are you sad?” Asked the angel.

 

Kai shook his head.

 

“No, he is rude.” Uruha answered for him. 

“Don’t say that! Kai is very nice. He made us yummy food. You should thank him.” 

 

“I don’t want it.” Uruha stood up and walked away, stood in front of a wall and just stared at it.

 

“Why is he like this?” Kai asked, looking at Uruha’s back with a scowl.

 

“Hm, I’m not sure. I’ve only known him for maybe.... Seven hours. He’s been very helpful to me.” Reita ate more food, eyeing the food sitting on the alien’s abandoned plate as he ate.

 

“I can’t believe this.” The human sat back against his chair and let out a huge sigh, wishing his soul would depart from his body and leave. He had tried to call the police with a payphone on the street, but Uruha had somehow followed him without him noticing and the payphone disconnected. Kai was sure he was going to get killed. He tried to run away but as soon as he blinked his eyes he had found himself picked up by Reita (who was surprisingly strong) and carried into his apartment through the balcony door.

 

“I cannot believe this.” He said to himself again. Reita munched away on his food, scooping the food from Uruha’s plate onto his own, while Uruha continued to stare at the wall.

 

“I cannot believe this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the rating to Mature due to all the goddamn cursing in here.

“I honestly cannot believe this.” Kai stated for perhaps, the 1000th time that week. Somehow, he had come to accept his fate that he was most likely dead and perishing in a strange version of hell in which a literal angel and a supposed alien were living in his home. “I seriously cannot believe this.”

 

Currently, he had the angel on the balcony, who was super happy go-lucky and he was staring out onto the street, ‘oh’-ing and ‘ahh’-ing at everything he saw. The alien, or the weirdo, as Kai referred to him, was staring at a wall again, muttering something under his breath. Kai was wholly convinced the angel thing was legitimate, but he wasn’t sure if Uruha was crazy or actually what Reita claimed he was. 

 

“Hey, you, weirdo.” He flung a throw pillow at Uruha’s back. “Help me clean. There are chip bags everywhere.” 

 

“I’m talking.” Uruha replied. 

 

“Help me!” Kai demanded.

 

Outside on the balcony, Reita was leaning against the barrier, looking at everything. It was early afternoon, so the traffic was a little heavy, with both cars and foot traffic. His eyes were opened wide as he took in all the sights. He had recently learned how to read not only Japanese, but English lettering as well. The grammatical rules of English were a lot more complicated than he had anticipated, but he could speak it with small mistakes here and there.

 

“Wow! There are so many cars.” He said to himself softly.

 

“The longer ones are trains.” Said a deep voice above him. Reita looked up, startled. He smelled the demon before he actually saw the tuft of black and red hair peeking down over the upstairs balcony at him. 

 

“Eh?” Was his surprised reply.

 

Another head popped over the upstairs balcony, black hair glistening in the sunlight, a light blue halo of flames around his crown.

 

“Eh?” Said the other... Not demon- no he didn’t smell like one. “Eh? Those aren’t trains, Ruki.”

 

“Eh? Those are!” The demon objected and pointed at a bus.

 

“Eh? Those are buses.” Reita replied. “Why are you here?”

 

Ruki scowled and held up a gold glistening feather between his fingers. 

 

“I believe you dropped this. What are  _ you _ doing here?” He retorted, a small flush coming to his face as Reita smiled at him and the gilded feather. 

 

“Uhm, well...” Reita didn’t really answer, but instead flapped his wings slightly to glide up to them. “I’ve never seen a demon out of Hell before.”

 

“Ditto.” Ruki said, holding the feather just out of reach.

 

“What are you? I can smell the brimstone and sulfur on you, but you aren’t made of it like he is.” Reita asked the other one. Ruki snorted. 

 

“What the hell is so funny, you fucking punk?” The other one smacked the back of Ruki’s head. The demon growled, still smirking. “Anyways, I’m Aoi. Erhm... I guess you could say my dad is Hades, but...”

 

“A demi-god? Wow!” He looked at both of them. “Is that why you two are traveling together?”

 

“No!” They both shouted in unison. 

 

At that moment, Kai looked up from the living room, an angry grumble about trash fading as he saw Reita’s bare feet hovering about two feet in the air, the rest of his body elsewhere up above.

 

“Shit! Get down someone will see you!” Kai shouted, tripping over the turned up rug in the living room. Uruha turned to look at him and with his usual absence of emotion, looked towards the balcony as well.

 

“He’s making friends.” The alien said simply. He walked calmly past Kai, who was still trying to untangle himself. “Reita, who are they?”

 

“A demon and a demi-god.” Came the reply.

 

Kai almost sobbed.

 

* * *

 

“ _ Anyways! _ ” Ruki shouted over Aoi, glaring at him till he was silent. “Like I was saying, I’m just here for a vacation. This fucking idiot appeared out of nowhere, totally fucked up the worm hole I was using, and now it’s closed so my stay is currently indefinite.” 

 

Ruki punched Aoi’s shoulder hard- Kai was sure he heard some bones crack, but Aoi only whined a little bit.

 

“Hey, shut up! I had to get out of there. Do you know what vacations with dad are like?” Aoi whined and then sat up straight, deepening and furrowing his brow. “He’s like, ‘now son, the best way to kill anything is to do it quickly- I’ve been doing this for several millennia and I’ve come to appreciate it when things are done concise and well’ and then he claps me on the shoulder really fucking  _ hard _ and makes a side comment about how he knows my mother is raising me to be too soft. I can’t handle that anymore- I can’t!” 

 

Kai was sitting between the four fucking weirdos at his dining room table, hugging his knees to his chest.

 

“So yeah, I may have fucked up your worm hole, but at least I’m out of there.” Aoi huffed. Ruki scowled at him again. “I just don’t know what an angel is doing out of heaven.”

 

“I guess you could say I’m on some sort of vacation too.” Reita said sheepishly. 

 

“What could an angel need a vacation from?” Ruki asked, leaning forward on his elbows. 

 

“Uhm, well I've never been out of heaven.” 

 

“I heard you're not actually supposed to be out of heaven.” Aoi said. Reita blushed and Ruki shot Aoi a glare. 

 

“ _ You’re  _ not supposed to be here, dickhead. I don't know why the fuck you're even talking about where someone should and shouldn't be.” Snarled the demon. 

 

“You are very hostile.” Uruha murmured quietly, turning something small around in his hand. 

 

“You got a fucking problem with that?” Ruki shot. 

 

Uruha held up his hand and wagged his index finger. On it was a tiny plastic baby hand. 

 

“Oh my god.” Kai whispered. 

 

“Human-” Ruki looked at Kai. “Why do you have an angel and an alien living in your home?” 

 

“They're not  _ living _ here. I can't get  _ rid _ of them.” Kai muttered. “I'm losing my fucking mind. I never invited them here and I never said they could stay, but they won’t  _ leave _ .”

 

“Looks like you’re causing the human some inconvenience, angel boy.” Ruki quipped at Reita, who blushed and frowned. 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m still not strong enough to leave, Kai. Ruki has one of my feathers that I lost but I’m not sure where the others are.” The angel apologized.

 

“What do you mean you lost feathers?” Kai asked. “Are you saying if you had the other feathers you could leave?”

 

Reita nodded.

 

“And you didn’t fucking tell me this before because-?” Kai growled. Reita frowned even more, his bottom lip quivering.

 

“Don’t make the kid cry, you asshole.” Ruki said.

 

“Yeah, you asshole.” Aoi scoffed, sitting back with his arms folded.

 

“Shut your goddamn mouth, you ultimate fuck-up.” Ruki spat. 

 

“ _ You _ shut up, you overrated fuck-toy.” Aoi hissed.

 

Ruki bared his teeth and was ready to leap over the table till Uruha, whose quickness still startled everyone, was next to the demon, a hand on his chest. 

 

“You’re scaring the angel.” He said.

 

The demon and the demi-god stopped and looked at Reita who was severely biting back tears.

 

“I-I’m fine. I just didn’t mean to be a burden.” He moped and got up from the table, dragging his feet out to the balcony where he leaned over the railing, chin resting on his arms.

 

“Look what you did, you asshole.” Ruki shot at Kai.

 

“Why do you even care? Why are you even in my house?” Sulked the human. 

 

“I-I don’t care. I’m here because I  _ can _ be.” Said the demon, flushing, and pretending to examine his fingernails.

 

“This one here has a really bad habit of being a fucking stubborn asshole.” Aoi commented. “But his stubborn ways are only a  _ small _ part of his otherwise  _ extensive _ reputation downstairs.”

 

“I swear I will end you.” The demon got up from the table, and went out to where Reita was standing.

 

Reita was pouting on the railing, his blond hair gently moving in the wind. He noticed Ruki and his wings fluffed up a bit.

 

“Am I a burden?” Reita sniffed, his lower lip trembling. “The real reason why I came to earth was to make humans as happy as I could.”

 

“Don’t listen to  _ that _ human. He’s just a little moody bitch.” Ruki leaned on the railing with him. They both stared down at the cars, and at the clouds in the blue sky. “It’s a beautiful day. I’m sure we could go and find some of your feathers today.”

 

He reached into his pocket and handed Reita the gilded feather.

 

“I didn’t give this back to you.” He said softly. “Your scent is really strong. If there are anything else out there that can smell you, they’ll find your feathers first, you know.” 

 

“I know...” Reita sighed and took the feather, lifting his wing nearest Ruki, and he slid it back into place. “I’m worried that I may not get all of them back. It’s hard to fly without them. The weight is all wrong and I can’t fly as long before I get tired.”

 

“I only know a little about those feathers. Why are they so important?” Asked the demon.

 

“We earn them. I have 16 so far. One day, I hope to have fully gilded wings.” Reita sighed dreamily.

 

“Why can’t you fly without them?” 

 

“Because when we get them, our spirits are infused into the feathers. I only have a few feathers so my spiritual link with them is weak, but strong enough to not be able to fly well without them.” He placed his hand over his heart. “I can feel apart of me missing. But, thanks to you, at least I have one part returned to me.”

 

Ruki blushed.

 

“It’s not a big deal.” He murmured and looked back at the sky for a few moments. “Should we try and find some more today?”

 

“I can’t fl-” Reita began, but the demon interrupted him.

 

“I know you can’t. You’ve never been to earth before, right? Do you want to see how all of the humans get around without wings?” Ruki asked, flashing the angel a dazzling smile.

 

Reita nodded enthusiastically. 

 

“Then let’s go.” Ruki said, turning around to leave.

 

“Okay!” Reita agreed, following him with a big grin on his face, his wings fluffed as he thought about Ruki.  _ This demon sure is kind. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's better than angels and demons who are only just a teeny tiny little itty bitty bit gay for each other? Reida and I are actually getting an idea for the plot so stay tuned, sweet honey bunches o' oats.
> 
> ALSO- who liked the え? scene? I figured I had to include that in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your fave shitlord is back- how we doin' fam?

“Put your wings  _ in _ .” Stressed Ruki, trying to help Reita by pushing in between his shoulder blades. 

 

“I don’t know  _ how _ .” Whined the angel, who was turning red in the face from trying to do what the demon was instructing him to do. “We never have our wings  _ in _ in Heaven.”

 

“Well, flyboy, you can’t just walk around with your wings sticking out. There may be other weirdos like that human who can see them.” Ruki retorted, pushing harder.

 

“I guess…. How do you know I can put my wings inside? Do  _ you _ have wings?” Reita asked, looking over his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, and I’ve also got a problem with being patient. Now put your wings  _ in _ !” Ruki snapped. 

 

“Being impatient isn’t his only problem.” Aoi quipped from the couch. The demon turned around quickly, landing a punch square on the side of Aoi’s jaw as he did so. Again, Kai heard a loud crunch and this time saw that Aoi’s jaw was dislocated. 

 

“Oh my god.” Kai said, watching as Aoi moved his jaw, and it snapped back into place.

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are!?” Aoi shouted at Ruki. “You cannot just keep hitting the son of Hades, you dick!”

 

“I can do whatever I want to the ‘son of Hades’.” Ruki imitated Aoi and turned back to helping Reita.

 

“I swear, just because you’ve sucked the right dick-” Aoi muttered. 

 

Reita was groaning, trying to pull his wings in and suddenly,  _ pop _ ! They went into his body, and the angel fell forward slightly. 

 

“That's beautiful.” Uruha commented, looking at Reita's back. 

 

“What do you mean?” Asked the angel. 

 

“Yeah, that's how the wings will look to anyone, even humans, when they're inside. I've got something similar going on too.” Ruki explained, referring to the wing tattoos that were now on Reita’s skin in place of the physical wings. “Pretty sweet that those of us with wings already got rad ink.”

 

“Can I see yours?” Reita asked, half distracted by trying to crane his head around to look at his back. 

 

“Uhm, no.” Ruki said, his face turning red, getting up and walking to the door quickly. “Now, let’s go. We’ve got nine more of those feathers to find- before something else does.”

* * *

The train was crowded- of course, seeing as the odd group had left during the lunch rush hours. Uruha was standing in a corner, staring out at the window. Kai had managed to snag a seat, sitting with his arms crossed, trying to fight lulling off to sleep. Aoi was standing in front of Kai, holding onto a strap, looking at his phone, which he had somehow smuggled from the underworld- one supposes being a son of Hades would have its perks. Ruki was crushed against the door, with Reita standing in front of him. The angel was amazed, looking all around him, smiling at people, and letting out an “ooh” or “ahh” every once in awhile.

 

“Stop smiling at people- you’re creeping them out.” Ruki hissed.

 

“Why? Why would smiling at people be creep- ah!” Reita let out a quiet cry as the train jostled, forcing him to land his hands on either side of the demon’s head against the glass.

 

“O-oh.” Ruki whispered softly, blushing as he caught a whiff of Reita’s scent.

 

“Ah-  _ k-kabedon _ ?” Kai muttered. 

 

“Did you say ‘ _ kare-don _ ’?” Uruha asked, looking at Kai.

 

“ _ Kare _ ?” Aoi looked up at his phone.

 

“No, no. I didn’t say ‘curry’-” Kai started, but was cut off.

 

“Man, I could go for a bite.” Ruki said, avoiding looking at the angel’s face that was mere centimeters away from his.

 

“Hm..” Kai said thoughtfully. “I know a place.”

 

He smiled to himself. 

 

_ ‘Now is the perfect chance to escape!’ _

* * *

 

“Oh fuck- this shit is orgasmic.” Aoi moaned through a mouthful of curry and rice. 

 

“You wouldn’t know orgasmic even if it came on your face, you little fucke- Ow!” Ruki rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Uruha.

 

“Language- there are children here.” He reminded Ruki, who looked confused, until the demon saw the alien looking in Reita’s direction. The angel looked up, between stuffing rice into his already full mouth, an almost pitifully cute confused look on his face.

 

“Hm.” Ruki grunted and focused on his food.

 

“This place is good.” Aoi commented to Kai. “You must come here a lot, for that waitress to smile at you like that.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kai objected.

 

“Heh, heh, sure you don’t.” Aoi chuckled, nudging Kai with his elbow. Kai looked over the waitress, who happened to have looked up. She smiled as their eyes met. Kai turned back to his food, letting out a small humphf. 

 

“Heh, heh, my man has a honey over there.” Aoi chuckled again. 

 

“What the fuck was that?” Ruki made a face. “You don’t speak like that- you’ve never, ever spoken like that before in the entire time I’ve known you.” 

 

“I’ve always spoken like this.” Aoi muttered.

 

“ _ No _ , you don’t. Stop. It’s weird.” Ruki said.

 

“It did sound kinda funny.” Reita admitted.

 

“Oh my- Ruki stop doing this to me.” Aoi pouted. 

 

Kai took a few more bites of food, noticing the waitress was still smiling at him. He had lied about the place they were at- it was easy to lie to people (or, whatever they were), who had never been around Tokyo before. The restaurant was just a lie- an easy way to distract the weirdos who were sitting with him. Now was the time to plan his escape. And if the waitress was willing to flirt with him, she would be willing to help him out.

 

“Hey guys, I’m gonna… I’m gonna go to the restroom.” He said, looking at the waitress as he got up from the table.

 

“Heh, heh, I get you, my man.” Aoi chuckled, ignoring the look of incredulity that Ruki was giving him.

 

“Uhm. sure.” Kai said, an awkward smile, with a nod at the waitress, who covertly followed him to the back. Aoi sat back in his chair, eyeing the leftover curry in Kai’s dish. 

In the back, Kai had politely smiled his way into the kitchen, leaving a blushing waitress going back to her duties. 

 

“There’s a door out into the alleyway, right?” Kai asked the chef, who pointed with his knife to a door. “Thank you!”

* * *

 

“He’s been gone for too long.” Uruha said.

 

“Yeah- who’s gonna pay for the food?” Aoi asked, having ate both his portion and Kai’s. 

 

“That’s true, we do need his wallet.” Uruha agreed.

 

“You guys go find him- I’ll settle up.” Ruki said, waving over the waitress for the check.

 

Uruha, Aoi, and Reita went towards the bathroom, entering it and looking for Kai, who was nowhere in sight.

 

“W-where did he go?” Reita asked. Aoi turned to look at him and shrugged, but raised his brows in concern as he saw the color drain from the angel’s face. The sound of a toilet flushing caught Aoi’s attention, and he turned around, seeing the alien’s hand on the handle.

 

“No wa-” Aoi was cut off.

 

“NOOOOOOOOO!” Cried Reita, looking at the draining water in horror.

 

“What’s all this noise? Why are you yelling?” Ruki rushed into the bathroom, going to Reita’s side. The angel raised a shaking hand, pointing at the toilet.

 

“H-He… Kai, he… He fell in!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Reita, you dumb angel baby.


End file.
